Player-owned house
A player-owned house (often shortened to POH) is the focus of the Construction skill. It can be bought from a Real Estate Agent for 1000 coins. Players' houses are located in Rimmington by default, but can be moved to one of 7 different cities for a fee. Players can enter the house through POH portals, labelled on the world map as . House styles Estate agents can also redecorate the outside of a player's house for a fee. Along with a total redecoration of a house, each house style comes with a unique tune that plays upon entering the house. These House Styles are irrespective of the location your house is in. For example you could have a Great Kourend house style while your POH is situated in Yanille. For more information on the house styles available, please refer to the Estate Agent. Rooms There are many different rooms that can be added to houses. The house a player buys will begin with a garden and parlour, but more rooms can be added. Different rooms require different Construction levels and will cost various amounts of money. Due to the Chaos Elemental's letters in Postie Pete's Postbag from the Hedge people think a bathroom may be coming soon. The Crystal saw may not be used to boost creation of rooms. You can, however, use boosts from construction tea or a spicy stew to build a room higher than your Construction level. Notable features *The Superior Garden's Spirit tree & fairy ring provides the fastest way to access transportation networks of spirit trees and fairy rings. Ornate rejuvenation pool is extremely convenient when doing player-versus-monster activities, as other alternatives for restoring all drained stats take notably more time. *The Achievement Gallery has several useful hotspots; the jewellery case, when fully upgraded, will provide unlimited teleports for various useful destinations with the ring of dueling, games necklace, skills necklace, combat bracelet, amulet of glory and ring of wealth. The Occult altar also allows the player to swap between the Ancient, Arceuus, Lunar Standard spellbook without having to go to their respective areas (or have 99 Magic). The Cape hanger, equipped with a proper cape, will provide various useful perks. *The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one marble incense burner lit, it gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience. The experience bonus will easily pay itself back with cheaper training. *The workshop allows you to build flat-pack furniture at your workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour for a much cheaper price compared to using NPCs, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them nontradeable), and make banners. *With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them, provided they have met the requirements. This makes it possible to use teleports from different spellbooks without the need for switching spellbook. *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited Cooking supplies such as kettles, teapots, teacups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow you to make tea, with the various other items in the kitchen, which gives a temporary boost to construction. You can also cook here if you wish, and re-building oak larders is a fast method of training Construction. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that all items in this room may be made flat-pack at a workbench, any player may have the best costume room. Storing expensive costumes will additionally provide an insurance for getting scammed. *Players who wish to hire a servant must have at least two bedrooms with beds in them. *The study has Lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows you to make magic tablets, providing you have some soft clay, and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Lvl-1 Enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. *The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of glory on the wall, which will give you unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once you are finished in your house. *A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows you to summon your servant quickly. You can use the bell-pull directly, but it is quicker to use the "Call Servant" button in the housing menu under options. *Unneeded pets may be stored in Menagerie to clear bank space. It also enables hoarding and storing different types of cats. *If any player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will be teleported to outside the house but will retain all their items and have their Hitpoints and other stats restored. This remains true for anyone who may die inside a POH to another player in a PvP world. Restrictions *House room limit and sizes vary depending on your Construction level. At level 1, you are restricted to a 3x3 grid and 20 room limit, which gradually increases to a 8x8 grid at level 75 and 33 rooms at level 98. *Houses can only have a limit of one additional room above or below the ground floor. This means you cannot have a three floor house or have two levels underground. *Some rooms are limited to certain areas. For example, gardens can only be built on ground level, while dungeon rooms must be placed underground. *You cannot have a room above ground level if there is no room below it. If you wish to replace/remove a room supporting another room, the room in the upper level must be relocated or removed. *Costume rooms cannot be removed until all items placed inside have been taken out. House planning Getting the most out of your house will take a little planning. Consideration should be given to: *The limit of 33 rooms (including gardens) *Which rooms are useful (for example, the Parlour has limited use) *How many doors the rooms have and which way they are facing **Rooms with 4 doors such as Gardens have their direction determined by what direction the player faces while being built, but can be rotated using the house viewer mode in the house settings panel. *Which rooms to have close to the entrance (for quick access) *Oubliette should be below a Throne Room *Keeping your house to a tighter width/length and minimising the number of floors will make the POH load faster than a house with more floors and a wider/longer structure, according to Mod Ash. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/768565991185997825 The following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floor plan of a player's house. Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction